dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tukko
I don't think we can assume that "Dri'Chazik a Tukknaro Dzur" implies that he is a member of House Dzur. The phrase might very well mean "Avatar of Mount Dzur" or "Breaks his fast on Dzur", or something like that. --Davdi 21:13, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Perhaps it doesn't explicity state that he is Dzur, but the implication is there. (And since he's serving the enchantress of Dzur Mountain, it makes a certain amount of sense.) There's certainly no implication made that he might be anything ELSE. This likely falls under the category of "informed speculation". --Majikjon ---- Then it might belong in a seperate entry. "See also Tukko_(speculation)", or something like that. --Davdi his age and origin Paarfi hints in LoCB and SL that Sethra and Tukko have a long history together, and that he was once more than her servant. According to Paarfi, Tukko is the one who recognizes Morrolan from the prophecy, and also is the one who clarifies what her focus should be in the upcoming struggle with Kana. Moreover, Tukko in private calls her "Young One", though she tells Vlad that Tukko is younger. Tukko also presumes to dictate Sethra's choice of reading material at times. From all this I would speculate that at some point in far prehistory, Tukko might have been Sethra's mentor or tutor. This might explain his use of "Young One" even if she is in fact older, as well as his occasional patronizing attitude. Steve the Younger 11:26, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- Exactly as you say, speculate. I think you want a speculation entry. Keep in mind that Vlad has met Sethra Lavode personally, visited Dzur Mountain, and met Tukko in person as well, on multiple occasions, and is presumably reporting these meetings with some semblance of accuracy. As best I can recall from the text, Paarfi has only corresponded with Sethra, and has never actually been to Dzur Mountain or met Tukko. While I "trust" some of what he has found in "research" (that is, things that are presumably recorded as public knowledge), I don't think his speculation on Tukko, or Tukko's behavior with Sethra, can be given full credence. -- Davdi I get the idea that Steve set up the unreliability of his storytellers for the exact reason that he could contradict himself without having to worry about it too much. Basically, when he contradicts himself on a character (especially one as mysterious as Tukko) we should probably limit the main page to "Facts, just the facts" and the rest goes on "Tukko (Speculation). Just my $0.02. --Majikjon --- I agree that most of this was all speculation. In fact, I'd argue that his full name doesn't imply that he is of House Dzur. It imples far more that he is just as 'connected' to Dzur Mountain as Sethra. I say anything we pull from his name is also speculation. - Attjen --- While it's just as likely his name could mean "Founder of the House of Dzur" or something similar, we just don't know. Which, by definition does indeed make this speculation. I'm convinced. --Majikjon Speculation ...Speculation is all it is, agreed. So it goes on the Tukko_(Speculation) page. Steve the Younger 17:53, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC)